Almas al desnudo
by IheartSidVicious
Summary: Un fic que busca adentrarse en todos los personajes de death note y expresar más abiertamente sus pensamientos, sentimientos y miedos, mientras se desarrolla una trama que ocurre antes de los eventos desarrollados en el manga y el anime. (advertencia: temas de depresión, agotamiento emocional y otros temas sensibles.)
1. Océanos furiosos

Las cosas son como son, y a veces, sin importar cuánto lo desees, no puedes cambiarlas. Hay momentos en la vida en los que simplemente hay que aceptar el curso natural de los eventos. _Al igual que una pintura o una escultura, solo puedes observar, apreciar y seguir adelante._

Pero no para Mello. No para aquel joven rubio, que era la terquedad hecha persona, y que, sin notarlo, su presencia era más notoria que el sol saliente cada mañana. Para Mello, la luna blanca y brillante que era Near, siempre atenuaría su luz propia. ¿Por qué le importaban tanto estas nimiedades? Nunca lo entendería. Incluso parecía que el único motivo de su existencia giraba en torno a sobrepasar a Near.

¿Cómo permitió que las cosas llegaran a ese punto? Era otra interrogante que, al parecer, tampoco tendría respuesta alguna, o tal vez no ahora.

Diariamente sentía un nudo en su estómago y uno más grande a un en su pecho. Sin importar cuánto hiciera o cuánto se esforzase, ni siquiera dando lo mejor que tenía, sería suficiente nunca. Siempre fue el segundón, incluso cuando sus padres y sus hermanos estaban en vida. Nunca fue la primera opción de nadie. Siempre existirá una persona más inteligente, talentosa e incluso agraciada. Siempre será el plato de segunda mesa sin importar a dónde fuera.

Sin poder contener su furia durante otro minuto, Mello golpeó la pared de su habitación. Una, dos, tres veces… tantas veces que no se detuvo hasta que sus nudillos sangraron. No había llorado. Ciertamente, ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Lo único que quedaba en ese joven rubio, tan espléndido como el alba, era una mezcla de furia, rencor, y por sobre todas las cosas, odio. **Mello ya no era un sol naciente, era un volcán en erupción. No era los rayos brillantes que daban vida, ni el azul de sus ojos un océano en calma. Era lava carmín quemando todo a su paso, y sus ojos un par de océanos rampantes que amenazaban con destruir todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Aquel jovencito se había vuelto un completo y desfasado huracán.**

Matt entró a la habitación, y ante lo que veían sus ojos, solo pudo mantener el silencio. Mello aún no se había percatado de que se encontraba acompañado. Solo miraba sus sangrantes nudillos mientras calmaba su agitada respiración. Su amigo, el de los ojos verdes y tan hermosos como un par de piedras de jade, solo dio un suspiro cansado. El par de océanos salvajes voltearon alarmados, pero se suavizaron instantáneamente al ver de quien se trataba. En aquel momento, Mello sintió algo de vergüenza. No le importaba que su mejor (y único) amigo lo viera alterado. Le enojaba la frecuencia con la que aquellos jades verdes observaban su furia y sus debilidades y que, de cierto modo, le desnudaban el alma sin siquiera esforzarse.

-¿Necesitas algo? – Ante aquella pregunta Matt sonrió con bastante ironía.

-Debería ser yo quien esté haciendo esa pregunta. Siéntate. Déjame poner vendajes a tus nudillos.

Mello sabía que no tendría sentido discutir al respecto. No era la primera vez que este escenario ocurría, y tampoco sería la última. Simplemente procedió a sentarse en una de las sillas de la habitación mientras Matt limpiaba y curaba sus nudillos.

-Ya casi es navidad.

-Y cada año que pasa, sigues teniendo la misma pequeña emoción en tus ojos. ¿Algún recuerdo que nunca hayas compartido conmigo, Matt?

Ante aquella pregunta, su amigo solo lo miró directo a los ojos, y se quedó en silencio mientras terminaba de poner los vendajes. Cuando concluyó, se sentó en la otra silla de la habitación, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Era la única fecha en la que mi padre no golpeaba a mi madre y tenía la sensación de tener una familia normal. No duraba mucho tiempo, apenas unas semanas, y tampoco había regalos o mucho qué comer, pero para mí eso era más que suficiente. Una familia normal. Mamá en estas fechas siempre sacaba algunas monedas de donde podía y me llevaba a un carrusel todos los diciembres. Recuerdo cuánto se reía estando conmigo mientras el carrusel giraba. Recuerdo que lo que más me gustaba no era mirar a los otros caballos o las luces, era ver a mi madre, con los ojos cerrados, sus rizos alborotados y su sonrisa tan pura. Me daba una sensación de paz indescriptible.

Una pequeña pieza de información fue todo lo que bastó para poder entender el amor por los caballos que tenía Matt. Su madre no había sido ecuestre, pero los caballos son un elemento que lo conectaban con ella. **"Así que por eso Watari le regaló un corcel blanco y un traje de ecuestre."**

Ninguno dijo ninguna otra palabra. No hacía falta. Ya estaban más que adaptados al silencio entre ambos; Ese silencio que no es ni remotamente incómodo, y que comunica más que cualquier palabra. Ese es el mejor y más íntimo silencio que puede existir entre dos personas, y Mello estaba sumamente agradecido de tenerlo con alguien. No era un hombre de muchas palabras, y también odiaba tener que expresarse haciendo uso de las mismas. Matt siempre lo entendió con tan solo mirarlo, desde el primer día que se conocieron. Nadie se atrevía a mirar ese par de océanos furiosos, hasta que Matt llegó. Y por eso era su único amigo.

Near tampoco temía mirarlo a los ojos, pero siempre emanaba un aura de indiferencia total, cosa que enojaba más aún a Mello. **"¿Cómo se atreve a catalogarme de tan poca cosa?".** Ah, pero Mello sí que temía observar durante un tiempo prolongado ese par de pupilas grises. Era como mirar un vacío que amenazaba con consumirte en apenas unos segundos. Jamás había visto un par de ojos tan espeluznantes como esos. Y aquello era algo más en lo que Near era vencedor.

-¿Tu madre se llamaba Lilian? - Matt volteó a mirarlo sin poder esconder su sorpresa. -Lo supuse. - volvió a decir Mello con una sonrisa. En ese momento, entendió como su amigo obtuvo esa información.

-Lo supiste por el nombre de mi corcel, intuyo.

-Lily... Es un nombre delicado. Tu madre debe estar contenta de que la recuerdes de esa forma.

Matt solo le sonrió como respuesta a ese comentario. Pero no era una sonrisa fabricada. Era de esas que llegan hasta los ojos. Duró unos escasos segundos, pero para Mello era más que suficiente. Era su forma de retribuir que su amigo limpiara sus nudillos sangrantes; arrancándole sonrisas genuinas.

-¿Quieres montar a caballo?

Ahora el turno de Mello de mirar a su acompañante con sorpresa. El pelirrojo jamás le había permitido a nadie tan siquiera acercarse a Lily, y ahora estaba ofreciéndole montarla.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Jamás he montado a caballo y podría poner nerviosa a Lily. No quiero hacerle daño.

Además que Mello se ha percatado que los animales parecieran temerle. Sin duda alguna sería por su aura tan oscura y pesada. No querría imaginarse si algo le pasara a Lily. Sería un golpe muy bajo para su mejor amigo.

-No temas Mello. Lily sabe manejarse bien, y estarás conmigo. Mientras tu montas yo estaré caminando junto a Lily. Vamos. - y sin mediar otra palabra, se levantó de su silla y esperó a Mello en la puerta de la habitación. En el camino a los establos, el rubio no podía dejar de mirar al pelirrojo desde el rabillo de sus ojos. Era primera vez que le hacía una ofrenda como esa, y era el único en el mundo que tenía ese privilegio. No se había percatado de que habían llegado al establo hasta que Matt dejó de caminar. Entonces, miró al frente y allí estaba el corcel; en todo su majestuoso esplendor.

-Ven, acaricia su hocico, deja que se familiarice contigo. - Se acercó con una ligera sensación nerviosa, pero tener al pelirrojo cerca del corcel le daba cierta sensación de seguridad. Lily se tensó por un momento cuando Mello se acercó, pero permitió que la acariciara. Al cabo de unos minutos se relajó y hasta golpeó un poco a Mello, a forma de juego cariñoso. El viaje a caballo fue bastante silencioso. Ninguno de los dos muchachos parecía tener algún tema lo suficientemente interesante para conversar. Parecían estar sumidos cada uno en algún recuerdo recóndito de sus mentes.


	2. El cerebro de una mosca

Es sorprendente lo fácil que la timidez puede confundirse con arrogancia. No es que exista la sensación de ser mejor o superior que los demás. Es simplemente no saber cómo interactuar con aquellos que están a tu alrededor; y esta paradójica situación le otorgó el título de "arrogante" a Near. Siempre fue un niño ignorado. Sus padres no estaban muertos (o por lo menos, es lo último que el niño de ojos grises supo), pero la indiferencia que sentían hacia Near era tanta, que para él es como haber vivido con fantasmas. Nunca se sentaron en la mesa con él, o se molestaron en ayudarlo con los deberes de la escuela. Lo único que le brindaban era un techo y comida.

Near siempre fue un niño solitario, y de allí aprendió a hacer todo por su cuenta, si jamás quejarse por nada ni pedir ayuda a nadie. Sin importar cuánto estuviera sufriendo, jamás se resignaría por pedir ayuda. Nada de eso. Él no necesitaba de nadie, y nadie necesitaba de él. A veces se cuestionaba si él mismo era real, si estaba soñando, o si realmente estaba loco e internado en un asilo psiquiátrico. Su existencia era tan efímera como la llama de un velón.

Ya resultaba imposible contar las veces que se había cuestionado el motivo de la vida, la razón de existir, y miles de preguntas que caracterizan tanto a la literatura nihilista; ¿Para qué estamos aquí?, ¿qué nos hace ser como somos?, ¿Por qué?... el pequeño albino se hallaba incapaz de conseguir respuestas a esas preguntas, y más aún, sentía un cierto alivio al pensar en la muerte. No encontraba sentido alguno a su vida y tampoco la de los demás. ¿para qué esforzarse tanto si al fin y al cabo todos morirían? Todos eran un conjunto de piel y huesos que acabarían podridos y olvidados bajo la tierra. Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban su mente a diario y a cualquier hora, y ya comenzaba a ser insoportable para él. Lo único que quería era desaparecer del planeta como si jamás hubiese existido. Le calmaba aún más pensar que no había más allá de la vida (¿Por qué debería?) y que una vez que cesara su existencia, ese era el final definitivo.

Comenzó a buscar en las bibliotecas de la escuela libros sobre química. No estaba dispuesto a causar un espectáculo sangriento si pensaba poner fin a su vida. Nada de eso. Debía desaparecer de forma limpia y ordenada, como si el jamás hubiese nacido en primer lugar, y dejar alguna alfombra con trazos de sangre no ayudaría a su propósito. Entonces, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que químicos venenosos? Esa era la mejor opción que tenía.

Y entonces, aquel día llegó. Se encontraba solo durante la hora del recreo, y el director anunció por el megáfono que había venido alguien a verlo. Con algo de curiosidad, salió del salón de clases y se dirigió a la dirección. Al pasar a la oficina del director, se encontró con un señor de avanzada edad, pero de una sonrisa excesivamente gentil y de ojos bondadosos. Su rostro tenía un dejo color rosa, seguramente producto del sol, y vestía como los clásicos caballeros ingleses. Se presentó como Watari.

Ese fue el último día que vio a sus padres, o aquella vieja casa en Cleveland donde vivía. Sin siquiera preguntar nada, se fue con Watari a su nuevo hogar: la Wammy's House. Estaba aliviado de no tener que lidiar con aquellos fantasmas que tenía por padres. Aliviado de dejar de ser un renegado en su propia casa y al mismo tiempo… ¿emocionado? De que alguien, de una forma u otra, había notado su existencia. No estaba loco y sin duda, él era real. Alguien se ha percatado y por tanto no es un sueño, ni la imaginación del cerebro de una mosca. **"Yo, Nate River, soy real."**


	3. Lilian

**Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Uno pensaría que cuando un abuso ocurre a menudo, para el abusado, esto se vuelve un hábito de la vida cotidiana. Pero si algo caracteriza a la humanidad es su diversidad y las miles de formas de ver las cosas y de llamarlas por algún nombre. Para Matt, no importa cuánto lo golpeara su padre, aquello era algo a lo que jamás podría acostumbrarse y tampoco definir como 'normal'. Su madre solo se dejaba golpear sin mediar palabra. Sin protestar, sin gritar. Solo lloraba en silencio. Pero ese silencio era sin duda más ruidoso que cualquier grito que pudiera emanado de esa mujer. Era el silencio de la derrota y de la resignación.

En aquel momento Matt fue incapaz de entenderlo. No podía entender cómo su madre lloraba en silencio y luego le regalaba una sonrisa tan gentil y sincera cuando él la observaba encogida de hombros en el piso. Con los años entendió que aquello era un gesto que su madre tenía solo para él. Era su forma de decirle que todo estaría bien. Que ellos estarían bien. _Y Matt, en su inocencia infantil, le creyó._

Un día su ira llegó a niveles insospechados y defendió a su madre de una golpiza. Por su puesto, el precio fue un ojo morado y una que otra costilla fracturada, pero había conseguido que aquel monstruo se olvidara de su madre y centrara su enojo únicamente en él. Lilian había llorado más esa noche mientras curaba los moretones de su hijo que en cualquier otra en la que ella fue golpeada. Esta vez fue Matt quien la miró y le regaló una gran sonrisa, de aquellas que llegan a los ojos y contagian a quien sea. Ella solo lloró más y lo abrazó con todo el cuidado que pudo.

Ese patrón comenzó a ocurrir más a menudo. Ahora era Matt el objeto de descarga y no Lilian, y por mucho que ella lloraba y le pedía a su hijo (aún un niño) que no se entrometiera, el hacía caso omiso y seguía escudándola de las golpizas. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella llevara esa carga. Ya había recibido suficientes palizas para más de una vida.

Al poco tiempo, Matt tuvo que afrontar la realidad de una forma bastante cruda y cruel. **Fría como un disparo a quemarropa.** La realidad era que no, ellos no estarían bien, como su madre siempre quizo hacerle pensar con sus sonrisas. Maldijo su inocencia y su credulidad. Se maldijo así mismo y maldijo el día en que había llegado a este mundo. Maldijo a su padre, si es que aquella bestia podía tener ese título, e incluso maldijo a su madre por un breve momento, por no haber escapado cuando pudo, aún cuando eso significara dejarlo atrás con aquel feroz demonio que tenía por padre. Este era un día que jamás iba a olvidar. Él murió junto con su madre. Su cuerpo, ese pequeño y minúsculo cuerpo de infante, seguía en la tierra, pero su espíritu quedó sepultado con ella. Y eso era algo que no podría deshacer nunca. Su maldito y debil cuerpo no pudo hacer nada mejor por salvarla.

Decidió que su mejor castigo sería cargar esa cruz hasta el día que a él le tocara morir, y esa fue la única razón por la cual no puso fin a su vida ese día. Morir sería demasiado sencillo. Necesitaba un castigo a la altura, y aquel era el más apropiado.


	4. Superhéroe caído

**Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 ** _Londres, Inglaterra, 13 de noviembre de 1986._**

Stephen Lawliet había tenido un largo día. ¿Y cómo no tenerlo? Estos años habían sido sin lugar a dudas de los más agotadores y complicados en toda su carrera. Cada día estaba lleno de incertidumbre y tensión de que algún plan saliera mal; pero eran los gajes del oficio. No podía esperarse otra cosa al ser agente del servicio secreto británico; mucho menos con la Unión Soviética tratando de infiltrarse a como diera lugar en cualquier parte del mundo que no formara parte de su bloque comunista.

Pero aquello podría esperar hasta mañana. Finalmente había llegado a casa y podría descansar. Al abrir la puerta su pequeño hijo corrió y le abrazó efusivamente por las piernas.

-¿Qué ha pasado hoy papá?

-Hola L.- dijo este sonriendo y acariciando su cabello. - Acompáñame a la cocina, ahí te contaré los detalles.-

A Stephen le sorprendía que L nunca parecía cansarse de escuchar los relatos de la agencia. Este escenario se repetía diariamente. Llegaba del trabajo y se dirigía a la cocina a beber un café mientras su hijo tomaba chocolate caliente o comía helado mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Y a pesar de lo cansado que estuviera, el agente siempre observaba cómo los ojos de L brillaban y su cara expresaba una gran admiración por él. Era más increíble aún que un niño de escasos 7 años comprendiera tan bien todos los detalles de una misión y hasta hiciera comentarios elocuentes al respecto.

-¿Oye papá?

-¿Si?

-Dices que estás seguro que no haz podido demostrar que Galina no se suicidó, ¿cierto?

-Si... Así es.

-Pero... Ella necesitaba lentes para leer, y en la foto no hay ningunos lentes en ninguna parte. Sólo está ella con la copa de vino envenenada en la mesa y el libro en sus piernas.

Stephen mantuvo un rotundo silencio mientras sus ojos mostraban una excesiva sorpresa. ¿Cómo no se había fijado en eso antes? Un detalle como ese y lo pasó por alto.

-Hijo, préstame la foto de nuevo, por favor.

La miró detalladamente y en efecto, L tenía razón.

-Creo que este caso se resolverá gracias a ti.

-¿Entonces puedo comer otra taza de helado?

-De acuerdo, pero solo por hoy. Tómalo como premio por haber ayudado a papá.

L corrió a buscar más helado mientras Stephen se dirigía a su oficina a buscar el archivo del caso. Era pertinente revisar los testimonios que el fiscal del caso le había otorgado. Al parecer esto si era un ajuste de cuentas entre los soviéticos que estaban allí en Londres.

El reloj marcaba las 2 de la madrugada. Stephen se hallaba incapaz de seguir leyendo, por lo que decidió continuar con el caso en unas horas. Se dirigió al cuarto de L y se percató de que no estaba allí.

-¿L, dónde estás?

-¡Aquí papá!- la voz provenía de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué lees que te mantiene despierto a estas horas hijo?

Era su tomo de La República de Platón. A veces no entendía si debía sentirse contento de tener un hijo tan super dotado intelectualmente, o si debía estar preocupado por él. Sabía que le costaría desarrollar sus habilidades sociales e incluso hacer amigos. Más por el hecho de que recibía clases privadas. Todos los colegios parecían ser demasiado fáciles y aburridos para L. Incluso lo adelantaron varios cursos, pero seguía siendo una nimiedad. No eran nada desafiantes y tampoco nada que él no haya aprendido por cuenta propia. Afortunadamente contaba con un gran amigo, Wammy, que se había convertido en el padrino y por último mentor de L.

-Ya es muy tarde, L. Más tarde puedes continuar con tu lectura. Ya es hora de dormir.

-De acuerdo.

Dejó el libro en el sillón y acompañó a su padre hasta su habitación. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y se fue a dormir.

 _ **14** **de noviembre de 1986, Londres, 7:30 A.M**_

Padre e hijo compartieron durante el desayuno, como era lo habitual. L siempre comía cereales excesivamente azucarados o rebanadas de pan con mermelada o chocolate. Stephen se despidió y partió a trabajar. L siempre aprovechaba esas horas para husmear en la oficina y leer tantos archivos y casos como pudiera. Era su pasatiempo favorito, y siempre se aseguraba de haber dejado cada papel tal como lo encontró. Pero este día se había vuelto atípico. Eran las 10:30 de la noche y su padre no había llegado. Algunas veces pasaba que debía trabajar algunas horas extras, pero siempre se lo hacía saber de alguna forma.

Escuchó el cerrojo abrirse y corrió a la entrada de la casa, pero no era su padre quien había venido.

-¿Watari? ¿Qué haces aquí? - no es que no le agradara que su padrino viniera, pero era sin duda inusual que apareciera sin aviso y a estas horas. Algo no marchaba bien.

-L, necesito que empaques algunas cosas y me esperes en el auto con tío Roger.

Algo había pasado, pero la dureza en la voz de Watari le hizo entender que no era el momento de hacer preguntas y que debía hacer lo que se le estaba pidiendo. Tomó el libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior y se dirigió a su habitación para meter lo que faltara en un bolso que tenía a la mano. Tomó algunos cambios de ropa, el libro, una foto de él y su padre, además de un bolígrafo y una navaja del escritorio de Stephen. Se dirigió al auto y esperó a Watari. Unos 15 o 20 minutos luego apareció con unas cajas que parecían contener todos los archivos de la oficina, fotografías que estaban esparcidas en la casa, documentos del hogar y pagos de servicios como luz y teléfono... Y un abrigo azul marino con botones dorados que pertenecía a su padre, y que era el favorito de L.

-¿Porqué Watari se está llevando esas cosas tío Roger? ¿Qué ocurrió con papá?

Roger escondió el pesar de su rostro y mantuvo su semblante sereno, tal como su mejor amigo se lo había pedido.

-Hablaremos de esto una vez que hayamos llegado a Winchester, L.

-¿Me llevan a Winchester?

Watari había terminado de guardar las cosas en el auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. No medió palabra alguna. El viaje a Winchester fue silencioso y angustiante para L. Una parte de él sabía que a su padre le había ocurrido algo muy malo. Existía la probabilidad de que estuviera mal herido y siendo atendido en Winchester... Y la segunda probabilidad de que... Estuviera muerto. Y a juzgar por el pesar que Roger intentaba esconder y la seriedad de Watari, parecía ser la segunda opción.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Pero no uno que se pareciera a los que había sentido antes. _Este parecía haberle llegado a los huesos y partía desde la nuca._ Sintió la piel de gallina y de pronto sus manos estaban tiesas y entumecidas por lo frías que se pusieron. Su visión se tornó un poco borrosa y escuchó un horrible pitido que parecía provenir de sus propios tímpanos. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta. Parecía faltarle el aire. Y sin poder contenerse, lloró. Lloró tan silenciosamente que sus dos acompañantes no se percataron, pero sus lágrimas eran tantas que posiblemente no volvería a llorar en un largo tiempo. Sólo observaba la lluvia desde la ventana de la limusina.

 _ **Old Town Winchester, Inglaterra. 15 de noviembre de 1986.**_

Finalmente habían llegado. Eran poco más de media noche y seguía lloviendo. Watari se detuvo delante de una ostentosa casa y Roger lo ayudó a bajar las cajas con las pertenencias de Stephen. L se bajó de la limusina y entró a la casa. Observó un poco el ambiente y apenas encontró lo que parecía ser una sala de estar, se sentó en uno de los muebles. Lo sabía. Su padre estaba muerto. ¿Porqué lo habrían traído hasta aquí sino? ¿Con qué finalidad se habían llevado los documentos, sino? No había parado de llorar aún.

-L... - dijo Watari acercándose a él. El niño no volteó a mirarlo, y procedió a sentarse a su lado.

-L... Hijo, mírame, por favor.- esta vez si se permitió expresar el pesar y la tristeza que sentía con su voz. No tendría caso esconderlo. L ya sabía lo que iban a decirle.

El niño volteó, y Watari sintió como su corazón se retorcía del dolor a ver a ese niño con una expresión tan triste, vacía y rota.

-Lo supe desde que viniste a buscarme.

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento hijo.

L abrazo a su padrino como nunca lo había hecho, y partió a llorar de forma más intensa. Aún sentía el frío en sus huesos. Era como si la muerte lo estuviera observando desde sus espaldas.


	5. El perfeccionista primera parte

**DEATH NOTE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PERTENENCIA DE TSUGUMI OHBA.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Adam. _Adam Kovacs,_ de pronunciación "Kovach". Supongo que me estoy expresando de la forma incorrecta, mi querido lector. Adam era mi nombre; y todos me conocían simplemente como "A".

El primer potencial a ser el sucesor de **L.** Ese ser que parecía ser perfecto en absolutamente todo, o por lo menos, en lo que a intelecto corresponde. No existía algo que ese misterioso hombre no ejecutara a la **perfección** (siempre y cuando dicha cosa tuviera su completo interés y atención). Con el tiempo comencé a darme cuenta de que esa la perfección que estaban esperando de mi, si iba a ser yo quien me pusiera esos zapatos cuyas pisadas parecen marcar el destino del mundo. Esa no es la clase de presión con la que yo quería lidiar. Realmente me cuesta creer que pueda existir alguien que desee estar en los zapatos de L. ¿Han visto lo encorvado de su espalda y hombros? No piensen que es alguna rareza de su ya de por sí atípica personalidad. No. Nada de eso. Imaginen por un momento tener que ver las fotos de centenares de personas asesinadas, y de distintas maneras. Algunas sutiles, con cianuro o barbitúricos, si la oportunidad, el dinero (o cualquier otro factor a la hora de asesinar a alguien) lo permiten. Formas un tanto más brutales; un disparo en la sien, o en el pecho a quemarropa. Y de las formas más feroces que sin duda alguna, son obra de monstruos y no de hombres: degollamientos, docenas de puñaladas y disparos, y otras que no mencionaré por cuidar la salud mental del valiente que esté leyendo lo que tengo para decir.

Ahora imaginen cargar con el hecho de que la paz de las víctimas y de todos los implicados dependan de ti. Y no solo la paz de las víctimas sino de la sociedad, al tener a aquellas bestias inhumanas sueltas, que seguirán en libertad **si tú no los atrapas.** ¿No es agradable, cierto? Ciertamente, esas rarezas tan típicas de L no eran algo con lo que había nacido. Su forma de sentarse y sus ojeras también las fue adquiriendo con cada caso que resolvía. ¿Y saben qué es lo peor? Que no quería verme a mi mismo con la espalda encorvada, como si llevara una cruz de forma permanente sobre mis hombros. Se que soy un maldito egoista, y se que tú lo estás pensando también.

Siendo francos, no me importa mucho lo que se piense de mi a estas alturas. No es como si realmente fuera trascendental: _Recuerda que ya estoy muerto. Y no me arrepiento ni un poco de estarlo._

La palabra **"perfección"** fue una maldita pesadilla que no dejaba de perseguirme, ni siquiera estando consciente y despierto. No me dejaba vivir en paz. Nunca era suficiente. Siempre había algún detalle que pulir, algo que podía analizar mejor, algún detalle minúsculo que se escapaba a la hora de resolver un caso. Alguna correción de Roger o del mismo L. Era un monstruo perfeccionista. Mi mente siempre mantenía un dialógo interno sobre la maldita y minúscula basura que yo era. ¿Saben lo perturbador que es no poder tener ni siquiera un minuto de paz? No era suficiente la presión a la que me estaba sometiendo al pensar en L; mi mente estaba empeñada en destruirme. Inconscientemente había creado una Imagen de Perfección. No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero estaba caminando, comiendo, respirando y "durmiendo" con eso. Dormir con el enemigo era algo completamente normal para mi. Yo era mi propio enemigo.

Lo peculiar de una Imagen de Perfección es que no es más que un concepto. Desde un punto de vista, puede ser una fuente de inspiración, un objetivo que nos apasiona y una visión que puede inspirarnos a sobresalir y lograr grandes cosas. Desde un punto de vista más oscuro, el ego puede usar ese mismo concepto para emocionalmente derrotarnos en el miedo, la duda y el comportamiento de autosabotaje. A veces pensé que no importaba lo que hubiera sucedido en el pasado, ya que podría validarlo siendo perfecto. **Pero con ello, cada error que cometía se pudría en mi ser y agravaba mi miseria.** En el fondo, anhelaba la liberación, el descanso, la tranquilidad que conlleva dejarlo ir. Pero algo dentro de mi simplemente no me permitía tenerlo. En cambio, invertí mi tiempo y energía en crear la ilusión de que "lo tenía todo junto".

Y como el buen maldito perfeccionista que era, me negaba a pedir ayuda. Estaba convencido de que yo mismo resolvería mi miseria.


End file.
